Azure Tinted Emotions
by Hope's Voice
Summary: If someone told Peter he would fall in love, he would laugh at them. If someone told Peter he would fall in love with an Amity transfer, he would stab them in the eye with a butter knife. So what changed? Tris asked him that same question the night he saved her too. What changed? How can he be falling for a crazy Amity girl? Peter X OC/follows plotline.
1. Peter: Butterfly Girl

**Azure Tinted Emotions**

Peter thought feelings were useless and he only used them as the enemy's defect. Emotions came and went—he only did things if he expected something back and 'feelings' weren't part of that deal.

Until he met Azure—a transfer from Amity.

Emotions spinning out of control, unbidden desires, weird feelings in his stomach, the thought of Azure on his mind all the time...

And as erroneous as that sounds, this must be what they call 'love'.

Opposite Reactions: The Azure Butterfly

**[1- Peter: Butterfly Girl]**

With a butter knife in his hand, Peter felt like he could dominate the world—or so he thought. He had seriously harmed someone with a _butter knife _and he was sure that the other initiates knew that he was the one who stabbed Edward in the eye. It wasn't like the butter knife just fell from the ceiling and impaled itself in his eye and if anyone believed_ that_, they would definitely not have been in Erudite.

The point is: Peter was dangerous and should not be messed with under any circumstances. He could only hope that his little maneuver with the butter knife kept the Stiff and her ridiculous friends away from him.

So he had no idea why _she _approached him.

"Hello!" she says, bounding over to his table with a light bounce in her step that ever indicated that she was from Amity. Her blue eyes are cheerful and bright but Peter knows that they can change as quickly as her erratic mood and he has no desire to witness that again.

He winces inwardly as he thinks about the first time he had insulted her on the train to the Dauntless Headquarters. He still remembers the way her eyes lit up like a flame and how her hand slid to her back pocket. There had been a deadly silence between the two of them and at that moment, Peter had actually been afraid.

Of a short little girl.

At least it's not the Stiff he's afraid of. At least she's actually bigger than the Stiff. It causes less embarrassment but still, Peter can't believe he could have been afraid of her. The scary ways that he eyes had transformed... He doesn't want to think about it again. It was only when Molly sneered something at her did she step back and casted them a casual smile as if to say: _I couldn't care less._

If only he can forget the way her eyes were. Eyes, Peter has decided, are windows to the soul. And if there are truly souls as erratic as hers, the world would be in for insanity. No—that wouldn't be it. The world would have dissolved or exploded into a million pieces.

"What do you want, loser?" Molly hisses at her.

She frowns at Molly. "Do I look like I was talking to you?" Her smile doesn't waver but Peter sees that dangerous glint in her eyes and he knows he'll have to step in before she pushes them all down the Chasm the next time she sees them there. He gives Molly a pointed look before focusing his attention on the girl again.

He's about to open his mouth to say something but she reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him towards her before he can speak. Surprised, he stumbles a bit and nearly falls over. Snickers erupt from the Stiff's table and Peter can't help but letting out a sigh of exasperation. She's making him look stupid: something he never wants to look like in front of his competitors.

"Come on!" she says, pulling him forwards impatiently. Molly and Drew exchange confused looks and Peter just shrugs in response. Maybe she wants something from him. That's it. It must be some sort of deal. People only do things to get something back in return.

"All right," Peter grumbles. He could have refused but he secretly wants to know what she has to tell him. A little information can't hurt, can it?

"To the Chasm!" she declares, pulling him along. He catches Molly's look again and he grimaces. Who knows? Maybe this can help them in some way. Molly doesn't look happy about it and Drew still looks confused.

She doesn't even look back. Her hand is gripped so tightly around Peter's wrist that it's actually beginning to hurt though he's determined not to say anything. That would just make him look weak in front of an Amity-born transfer. That would be utterly embarrassing.

Finally, they reach the roaring Chasm and she finally lets go of his hand. He sighs in relief and massages his wrist with his thumb, trying not to let his weakness show. There are fingernail marks on his wrist and he's sure that if he had lagged or if she had gone further, she would have drawn blood.

And staring at his own blood makes him feel disgusted at himself for being so weak.

She smiles at him, oblivious to his thoughts and stares down at the Chasm. He wondered if he can just push her down there and get away with it. He probably can get away with it. There's no one nearby and he doubts that Eric or Max will care.

But... There's something that holds him back. It's ridiculous, really. Right here—he can just push this little girl off the Chasm and eliminate one of his competitors. He's already done it to Edward (though he didn't necessarily _kill _him) so why can't he do this to her? This happy little...er...versatile _butterfly? _

"Hey Peter," she says, looking up at him and smiling and there's a sudden rush of heat to his face. What's this? Why is he blushing? God, he feels so embarrassed now. He looks into her eyes and realizes that the shade of blue—no, _azure_ is a living, dreaming colour. Sleepy and languid one moment and fiery and bursting of life in the next. And God, that colour is just..._beautiful._

And then the word just slips, _"Azure." _The minute he says it, he feels more heat rush to his cheeks. He said her name. He said her name. For the first time instead of 'Butterfly Girl'. It's a sissy nickname but butterflies are sissy enough to fit her faction. Or so he thought. He's never met an Amity girl like her before so it's no wonder she transferred to Dauntless. He still wonders how he never noticed her all those years in school.

A grin breaks across her face. "You learned my name!" she says, smiling cheerfully. "And I was honestly going to try to threaten you to make you say it, you know!"

Peter involuntarily takes a step back. "Threaten me?" he says uncomfortably. Then his eyes flicker to the roaring Chasm and back to her eyes and he knows that she was thinking the same thing as he was for completely different reasons.

She nods. "You know, like, push you off the Chasm."

"What makes you think I can't push you off first? What makes you think you can overpower me?" he asks her, taking another step away from her. What a tragic ending—Peter, the one who stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife, being taken down by a little Amity girl. Just because he didn't say her name.

Azure shrugs. "I have my ways," she says mischievously. "Now let's get back, shall we? Oh, and you forgot this."

She pulls something out of her pocket and reveals a rusty butter knife and hands it to Peter. He stares at it, knowing that this had been the knife he used to stab Edward in the eye. He looks from the smiling face of Azure to the butter knife and his brow furrows. Is there something wrong with this girl?

Azure leaves but Peter doesn't follow her. He stares down at the Chasm and wonders how this girl, this _Amity _girl, can get on his nerves so quickly. And then he wonders how it feels to be falling down the Chasm because of a single shove.

The image isn't so great but he sees Azure's azure eyes again and a sigh of content involuntarily escapes his lips. He quickly realizes what he's doing and shakes the feeling away.

What is happening to him?

* * *

**I know I should be uploading other things but I couldn't resist. I already made a cover too! Anyways, I just needed to write something on the love of my life. The next upload will probably be...in a while. xD Reviews are awesome, of course!**


	2. Azure: Butter Knife Boy

**[2- Azure: Butter Knife Boy]**

I have a secret.

And no, it's not about my family being sickos or someone murdering them all. No, it's not about spying for Amity (why would Amity have spies?) or about being someone I shouldn't be. It's nothing surprising and yet it is at the same time. My mother said that if I told this to anyone, they'd treat me like I was an Abnegation who celebrated often.

Yeah, that's how bad it is but I can't control it. It just _is_. It's one of those things that I have so much and yet no control over.

Make any sense? Yeah, no. Of course not so here we go with the explanation I provide to the people I trust. But wait—I don't tell this to anyone so this is all in my head. I wanted to say it but I can never—

Okay, let's get to the point:

There are two types of people. One of them have anger issues and the other _really do _have anger issues. I belong in the latter group.

Get it?

Okay, all that was in my head. I didn't say it to anyone. I don't say it to anyone because if anyone knew, I'd be isolated forever. No one in Amity has anger management or even issues. I try really hard not to get angry but I can't help it. It's just me. Maybe that's why I left Amity. I didn't fit. Everyone was so cheery and happy even in the worse times when all I wanted to do was take a butter knife and stab someone.

And that brings me to my next secret.

I guess I'm contradicting myself. I have two secrets, one concerning my anger issues and the other concerning a certain boy with a butter knife.

The thing is, the first day on the train, I stuck with Cyrus (or Cy, as I call him). You see, I had no idea why Cy decided to join Dauntless. Compared to me, he was fit for Amity—never doing anything out of his comfort zone and was perfectly happy with his boring life.

Of course, that was compared to me. In the Upper Levels in school, all the Amity students would avoid me. I was the "reckless and violent" one who had no means of self-control. If they knew about my anger issues, they would all throw a fit. I was contaminating their faction, for all they cared.

So I left. Amity wasn't the result in my Aptitude test and I doubted that it would ever be.

Anyways, on the train, Cyrus was regretting his choice and wishing that he was back in Amity (and then refused to jump off the train and ended up factionless, big surprise). I was about to throw up, listening to all that. I sat next to a dark haired boy with big green eyes. He was innocent and cute looking, to be honest. I wanted to smile at him but my muscles wouldn't work properly so I just grimaced at him.

Then he gave me a once over and sneered at me. It was something along the lines of: "An Amity in Dauntless? Have you gotten the wrong faction?"

It was a really harmless joke but my Anger started to act up and before I knew it, my hand had slid to my back pocket where I kept a small pocket knife. Amity Headquarters didn't allow weapons but that was where my family and my messed-up condition came in handy.

For one second, I was seriously considering stabbing him.

That was until that big Candor girl stepped in and sneered something else at me. I snapped back to my senses and let my Amity camouflage take over. After spending so many years in an atmosphere that promoted so much happiness and peace that it was driving me crazy, I learned to lie. And I was good at it. Just plaster a smile across your face. If it feels too wide, there's a fifty percent chance it's fake. When I put on my Fake Smile, I try to make the warmth go to my eyes too. It only works twenty-five percent of the time and usually the Candor born can see right through that act.

And that boy—Peter, could see right through my act. He took a subtle step back but I saw it.

Anyways, I thought he was pretty lax (even when I watched him fighting. He seemed kind of sissy to me). He even calls me Butterfly Girl! Talk about sissy. But Tris, the Abnegation transfer, says that he's ridiculously horrible and twisted.

I guess she doesn't know the other side of me yet. Or maybe it just seems like that to her because she's from Abnegation.

I didn't believe her. Not until last night. All I can think of is the screaming, screaming—like music to my ears—pure fear, making exhilaration shoot through my veins—

Just kidding. I may have anger issues but that doesn't mean that I'm a sadistic psychopath.

Peter, on the other hand... I wouldn't go as far to call him that but he's close enough.

Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him. Besides his good looks of course. No—wait, there's another part that draws me to him like moths to a flame (oh there I go, being poetic). He _looks _innocent but his body holds a twisted soul—a very twisted soul.

Or maybe that's just his way of covering up all his sensitive emotions. That must be it. Could it? Or maybe he has the same problem as me. Either way, I'm not sure. All I know is that Peter has a twisted side—just like I do.

I've always heard that opposites attract. If so, my boyfriend would be Cy which is pretty ridiculous if you think about it. If Cy thought he didn't belong in Amity, than I certainly would have been driven out sooner or later. I don't believe that opposites attract—similarities do.

And that's why I'm attracted to Peter. His offhand demeanour...his twisted actions... Just thinking about it makes my heart flutter. I know, two psychopaths create the ultimate psychopathic love. How sweet.

And I'm acting like an typical lovesick Amity girl. Oh the horror! Ever since the butter knife maneuver, I've taking a liking to calling him the Butter Knife Boy. That works, doesn't it? He calls me Butterfly Girl and I call him Butter Knife Boy.

And our nicknames merged together can form Butterfly Knife! It can be deadly when used correctly but the name takes away the feeling of danger. It's like we're underestimated and then we strike out and everyone will be afraid.

I like that thought.

So I stole the butter knife that Peter had held when he stabbed Edward and I hurried back. It was just before the second test and I dragged him to the Chasm, away from the idiotic people that he usually talks with. A side note—I love the sound of his voice. It's higher than most males and yet he can be violent. His betraying outer appearance is what makes me like him the most.

Because he's just like me.

I'm short but I'm not tiny. I generally always have this wide Amity smile on my face and my eyes are bright blue. Since I'm from Amity, people tend to think that I am always kind and polite. That's not true. And coincidentally, since Peter is from Candor, people tend to think he tells the truth, which is not true.

So I dragged him to the Chasm because I wanted him to say my name—for once. Hear my name out of his voice. If he didn't, maybe my Anger side would come out and I would push him down the Chasm. It didn't happen but it's all right if it did. Eric and Max would understand my condition (but Four might not). They won't care. Right?

I was looking down the Chasm, contemplating my plan when he just said my name. That really made my day so I don't think the Anger is going to come out any time soon. He focused those wide, innocent-looking green eyes at my face and I suddenly remembered the butter knife I had in my back pocket. I gave it to him and watched as his nonchalant expression turn into a confused one.

Then I walked away, leaving him to figure out his own thoughts.

So now I'm sitting in this room with the Dauntless born initiates and wait for Four to call us in to do whatever test he's got prepped up. I'm feigning happiness, beaming at all the initiates who dare look at me. It's an Amity thing to do.

Peter is being interrogated a tough looking Dauntless girl and then she just brushes him off. By the way his eyes follow her when she is called in by Four, I know he's feeling angry but he manages to tear his gaze away from him. At least he doesn't have the Anger living inside him—squirming, snapping, always waiting for the perfect time to be released.

She doesn't pick on me which is good. The Anger settles down in it's deep cave although I know it can be awoken at any second. And sometimes, yes really, sometimes I wish the Anger _did _awaken. The things it can do is terrifying. Terrifyingly amazing.

Peter is called in next and then Tris. On the way in, Drew pathetically attempts to trips Tris but I know she's too smart for that. She merely jumps over his legs at the last second and Drew sits there, looking a little dumbfounded. His expression amuses me.

No more than five minutes have passed when Four calls my name. I get up from my chair and go into the room where all the initiates before me disappeared to when they were called. Four closes the door behind me and I assess my surroundings. There is a chair that looks exactly like the one in my aptitude test and the machine. In a corner, a computer screen lies on top of the desk. There's barely any light.

Four explains the stimulation I'm going to go through. "Face your fears."

At first, my mind barely registers it but as Four injects the serum syringe into me, my brain suddenly snaps awake.

_Face my fears? No! No, no, no! I can't—I won't... It's not possible!_

My eyes widen but the surroundings have already gone hazy and I fall, trapped, into the stimulation.

* * *

**My computer went haywire and I can't access it so I'm writing this on another computer. Anyways, currently experimenting with this type of writing style. I apologize if her thoughts are a little scrambled and hard to understand, that's how the writing style for Azure is supposed to be. Anyways, if you haven't read my Hunger Games/Divergent crossover, check it out! It's under "Convergent".**

**And response to a review: If Peter has no heart, he would be a two dimensional character which I'm sure Veronica Roth wouldn't make. I know what I'm doing. Peter isn't going to suddenly turn into Peeta Mellark.**

**And new OTP name, LOL: Butterfly Knife. xD**


End file.
